Question: Rewrite ${((9^{10})(7^{11}))^{-6}}$ in the form ${9^n \times 7^m}$.
Answer: ${ ((9^{10})(7^{11}))^{-6} = (9^{(10)(-6)})(7^{(11)(-6)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((9^{10})(7^{11}))^{-6}} = 9^{-60} \times 7^{-66}} $